


The Long Game

by swaggybaggywonwoo (historiologies)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, implied soon and woo because it's me and i'm predictable, mentions of jeonghan wonwoo and soonyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historiologies/pseuds/swaggybaggywonwoo
Summary: The prompt: "Can I get a cute established Seoksoo?"---Joshua plays the long game, and Seokmin's here for the ride.





	The Long Game

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your support, Didi! :)
> 
> If y'all want more, like, explanation for certain things, let me know ^^

“Seokmin, I don’t think this is a good idea.”

“You said you always wanted to try this!”

“Yes, but I wanted to do this in the privacy of our home.”

“There’s nothing wrong with people seeing us do this.”

“Are you kidding me?!”

“Hey.”

“Don’t think you can kiss me and just get away with this. It didn’t work when you ate chips in bed and left all the crumbs on my side, and it won’t work this time.”

“Ah well, it was worth a shot. But Josh—”

“Don’t you look at me with those sad puppy eyes.”

“I have no idea what you mean—”

“You’re pouting. You are pouting. Seriously, I can’t believe you’re fluttering your eyelashes at me right now. How old are you?”

“Old enough to pay for all this just to have a good time with the best boyfriend ever.”

“Oh my God, Seokmin, stop—there’s so many people here—”

“Please? Please?”

“Okay, fine. We try it for an hour. ONE hour.—”

“YES.”

“The second I start feeling uncomfortable, we are out of here.”

“Of course.”

“Where did you even hear about this place?”

“Oh, Wonwoo mentioned going here with Soonyoung once. Said it was exhilarating.”

“ _Wonwoo_ said that?”

“Right?”

“Must be the snacks.”

\---

Seokmin and Joshua have been together for three years, and have lived together for a year and a half of that. People often ask Seokmin what’s the most significant thing he learned about his hyung after moving in with him, and Seokmin always says that first and foremost it’s Joshua’s generosity.

Privately, however, Seokmin thinks it’s Josh’s ability to play the long game. Whether he’s playing a prank or getting him off, Josh has always had the patience to be able to have the last word, which Seokmin finds both infuriating and incredibly endearing in equal measure.

\---

“So you’re saying,” Seokmin tries to summarize Joshua’s reasoning. “That you’ve been laying hints all summer that you wanted to learn how to ballroom dance, so that you could get me to take lessons just in time for Jeonghan’s wedding and formal reception.” Of course, Joshua chooses to tell him when they’re in the middle of said reception, waltzing across the private event area cordoned off for the Yoon nuptials.

“When you put it like that, you make me sound very Machievellian,” Joshua says, laughing. He places an arm around Seokmin’s shoulder, head tilted back so that he could see Seokmin’s expression. “It just sounded like fun.”

“Why didn’t you just tell me you wanted to take lessons for Jeonghan’s wedding?”

“Because I know you, Lee Seokmin,” Joshua says. He lays his head on Seokmin’s chest, breathing in the other’s perfume contentedly. “If I had to have to convince you, the battle’s already half lost. This way, you had to be the one to convince me.”

Seokmin opens his mouth to protest, but can’t argue with Joshua’s reasoning. Getting Seokmin to do something he doesn’t want to do isn’t impossible, but it would entail a lot of convincing and little petty arguments. He’s not sure about how to feel about being nutshelled so easily.

“You think you have me all figured out, hyung?”

He can feel Joshua smile against his collarbone. “Maybe.”

And maybe Seokmin’s just fine with that.


End file.
